


Réalité méconnue

by xLouisa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: Bucky fait parti des 27 % d'hommes victimes de violences conjugales.





	Réalité méconnue

**Author's Note:**

> Prenez le temps de le lire, ne soyez pas dérangés par la manière dont c'est présenté. Thx

**BROCK :** Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous victime de violences conjugales ?   
**BUCKY :** Cinq ans, presque six. La première fois c'était le jour de mon mariage, il m'avait donné une gifle parce que je ne m'étais pas réveillé à l'heure.   
**BROCK** : Vous aviez pensé qu'il avait agi de cette manière sous le coup du stress ?   
**BUCKY :** Exactement. ( _baisse la tête, avant de fondre en larmes_ ) Des insultes... Des coups... Les interdictions de sortir et de téléphoner à mes proches... Mon quotidien était devenu un enfer.   
**BROCK** ( _quitte sa chaise en cuir, avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule_ ) : Avez-vous raconté cela à quelqu'un ?   
**BUCKY** ( _une grimace déforme son visage_ ) : Il est déjà difficile pour les femmes de se faire écouter, alors un homme... Qui pourrait croire de telles choses ? Les hommes ne sont pas censés être aussi faibles...   
**BROCK :** Moi... Moi je vous crois. Et ce n'est pas parce que dans l'imaginaire collectif nous sommes des soldats, que votre voix est moins importante que celle d'une femme.   
**BUCKY** ( _murmure_ ) : Je suis faible...   
**BROCK :** Vous ne l'êtes pas.   
**BUCKY :** Je n'ai pas fui.   
**BROCK :** Vous aviez eu peur.   
**BUCKY :** Je suis faible, et je pense l'avoir mérité. Si j'avais fait correctement tout ce qu'il me demandait, alors je n'aurais pas subi tout cela.   
  
Brock retourna à sa place, sans un mot et nota toutes les informations nécessaires pour le dépôt de plainte. Bucky était le portrait type de la victime : il savait que ces actes étaient immoraux, mais il ne pouvait que se considérer fautif. Le flic avait eu la chance d'intervenir et de le sauver, mais combien d'hommes comme lui se laissaient mourir, trop honteux d'être les bouc émissaires de leur partenaire ? Rumlow soupira.   
  
Ce n'était que le début d'un long et douloureux combat...


End file.
